Generally speaking, in environments where mobile devices are performing speech recognition, many factors in the environment can negatively impact speech recognition performance. For example, when mobile devices are utilized in an environment where industrial machinery emits audio noise, the ability of the mobile device to perform accurate speech recognition can vary depending upon the user's proximity to audio noise sources and the characteristics of the audio noise.
Therefore, a need exists for a mechanism to cope with variable sources of audio noise that may interfere with accurate speech recognition.